


Two Surprises

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two surprises in one day. Lucky you! But while one might be a dream come true for you and Dean, the other is a nightmare that could tear all your dreams apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is based off of this awesome Tumblr imagine: Original Imagine: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

“Hold on, Sam! We’re almost there!”

You glanced over your shoulder for the thousandth time to check on the younger Winchester. He was lying on his back in the back seat, one hand pressed firmly to his abdomen and a tight grimace on his face.

“It’s gonna be okay, Sammy! Everything’s gonna be fine!” you shouted reassuringly, most to yourself, as you pulled out your phone and dialed Dean’s number.

It rang and rang and rang but there was no answer. You cursed when the voicemail tone rang in your ears. “Damn it, Dean, where are you? Answer the damn phone! Sammy’s hurt!”

You threw the phone into the passenger’s seat and focused on the road.

Sam bit back yelps at every pothole and you apologized excessively every time but didn’t let yourself slow down. Every time you glanced back you saw more blood. 

By the time you reached the hospital Sam was silent. You jumped out of the car and opened one of the back doors. He was so pale. His hand was caked with blood.

A whimper tore past your lips as you patted his cheeks. “Sammy? Sammy, come on, we’re here. Sam!”

His eyes finally opened. He croaked out your name.

“I know, I know, Sam. You’re gonna be fine, okay? I’ve got you.”

It took a while but you finally managed to pull the giant man from the back seat. You held him around the waist and half-carried, half-dragged him into the ER screaming for help.

Many questions were thrown at you at once. You were quickly relieved of Sam’s weight. You were reaching for his hand when suddenly you were being forced on a stretcher. 

“No! What are you doing? Sam! Where’s Sam? You have to take care of Sam!”

A bunch of medical terms fogged your brain. You saw several faces hovering around you but couldn’t focus on a single one. A couple of them looked oddly similar to each other and your last thought was how funny it was that a group of quadruplets had all become nurses.

****

Sam was now stable. The doctor said he would wake up any time now. He had lost a lot of blood, but luckily no major organs had been hurt. It would be difficult for him to move around for a while, but he would make a full recovery. 

The weight that had fallen off your shoulders when you heard those words had been tremendous. You couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like to tell Dean that his little brother… No, you didn’t even want to imagine it.

Dean.

That asshole still hadn’t called you back. You’d left a couple dozen more voicemails since waking up. But nothing. 

You couldn’t help but wonder if this had something to do with… No, you told yourself. Dean wasn’t that petty.

The two of you had gotten in a fight a few nights ago. A big enough fight to push you to sleep in a different room and beg Sam to take you on a hunt without his dick of an older brother.

And now here you were. You, with stitches on your forehead and burning claw marks down your back – that had been fun to explain to the doctor – and Sam, plugged into an IV with a gash in his stomach.

“It’s not your fault.”

You jumped at the voice and it took you’re a few seconds to realize it was Sam who had spoken. Tears instantly welled in your eyes and you scooted closer, clutching his hand. “How did you-”

“Know you were blaming yourself?” Sam smiled bitterly. “(Y/N), if there’s one thing you and my stupid brother have in common it’s blaming yourselves for everything that goes wrong in this world.”

“Sammy, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to bring me. I was being stupid and selfish and immature-”

“It’s not your fault I got hit, (Y/N),” Sam said, squeezing your hand. “I should have been playing closer attention.”

“But if I hadn’t asked you to bring me this wouldn’t have even happened.”

“No, it wouldn’t have. Someone else would be lying here. Or they’d be in a morgue. We got the monster, (Y/N). We saved someone’s life and that’s what matters. Besides, I’ve had far worse than this before.”

You allowed a chuckle and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Now we just have to find a way to break out of here. Any word from Dean?”

Your smile faltered. “No. He’s still not picking up.”

“I’m sure he has a good reason.”

You bit your lip. “I’m scared, Sam. He’s either still mad at me or… or he’s…”

Sam squeezed your hand again. “He’s fine, (Y/N). Idiot probably just lost his phone or something. Or it got broken somehow.”

A dreadfully cheerful nurse skipped into the room then and scorned them both with an obnoxious smile. “Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester. Glad to see you’re awake for the good news.”

The two of you frowned. “What good news?” you asked.

“We finally got your test results back aaaaaaand ta-da!” She held a piece of paper out to you. “Congratulations! You’re going to be parents!”

You studied the paper as if it were on fire. And when your eyes found the words you dropped it as if it really had caught flame.

“(Y/N)?” Sam asked, struggling to sit up. “(Y/N), what does it say? What did she mean?”

It took you several long seconds, but when you finally managed to meet Sam’s eyes they were full of tears again. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Sam had you both out of the hospital in a few hours. It hadn’t been easy, him being so big and hardly able to walk, and you were still in a state of hypnosis.

You shook yourself enough to drive and you were parking in the bunker’s garage just after nightfall. You turned off the engine and just sat there.

Sam said your name after a few minutes. “It’s going to be okay,” he said.

“But I’m… I’m…” You turned to Sam. “Dean’s gonna be pissed. He doesn’t even like kids. Does he? I mean he’s good with them but he doesn’t – he’s not the – he-”

“He will be thrilled.” Sam leaned toward you. “Really, (Y/N). If there’s one thing Dean loves, it’s family. You are family. And so is this baby. He loves you and he will love your baby. I know it.”

Your trembling lips curved into a smile. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Of course. Now, let’s go find that idiot.”

You were starting to feel more confident as you entered the bunker. You could just picture Dean’s face when you told him, see his pretty green eyes light up and watch him grin from ear to ear with pride. 

You didn’t doubt that Dean loved you. Sure, you had your fights. But you always resolved them. He always came back to you and you to him. You loved him more than you could truly fathom and you felt the same love from him every time he looked you in the eyes, kissed your forehead, brushed your arm, played with your feet while you watched movies.

And he would love this baby. 

Sam gave you a last good luck hug in the library and you headed toward your bedroom. 

You heard Dean’s voice as you got closer. At first you thought he was having an annoying conversation on the phone or something but then you began to work out that they were grunts, the kind drawn out from pleasure.

Was he watching porn? Here you and Sam had been locked in a hospital all day trying to get ahold of him and he was having a Casa Erotica marathon. 

But then you heard a moan, a woman’s moan. And it was too clear to be from any television speaker.

You picked up the pace the last few steps and flung the door open.

Everything inside you fell to pieces. Your vision became blurry with tears but you could make out the two figures intertwining in green bed sheets. You recognized the tense biceps braced on either side of a strange woman’s head, could actually feel the flesh where the woman’s hands were squeezing those arms, because you had traced every square inch of that skin with your fingertips only days before. 

You must have made a noise because suddenly the sounds stopped and the two broke apart to look at you. The biggest figure jumped up, nearly toppling out of the bed in a struggle to stand but retain modesty. Your name was whispered on a broken apology. 

Move. You needed to move. Your legs began to carry you away on their own accord.

You heard Dean scream your name and your stomach clenched and you began to run until you reached your old bedroom. You slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dean was there a few moments later, banging on the door. “(Y/N!” he screamed. “(Y/N)! Let me in! Open the door, (Y/N)! Let me explain!”

You felt like you were sinking. Then your knees hit the floor. You couldn’t breathe. You braced your trembling hands in front of you and fought to bring oxygen into your body.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong? (Y/N)! Open the door! What’s wrong?”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

That was Sam’s voice. You finally got a breath it and you swallowed it so hard your chest hurt.

“(Y/N), please!” Dean begged, striking the door again. “I am so sorry! I-it didn’t mean anything! I wasn’t thinking! Please, just let me explain! Open the door! (Y/N)! I love you, (Y/N), please!”

That’s what it took to push you over the edge. That single breath you had managed fed a sob that ripped out of your with a force that left your throat soar. It was half-sob, half-scream and several more followed suit as you lowered yourself to your side and allowed the shakes and tears to overtake you.

Dean’s banging and pleading continued for several more minutes. At least, that was how long you were aware of it. Eventually all you could hear was your own crying. And then you heard nothing.

The next morning you were packed and out of the bunker within 30 minutes.


End file.
